A Family Force 5 Fluff Story
by RayBanCoolness
Summary: Fluff like a marshmallow puff! Just a story for fun. Got tired of having actual emotional plots, so ta daaa. #TeamUnicorn
1. Chapter 1: Olivia

"THIS IS MY JAAAAAAAAAM!"

I rolled my eyes as one of my best friends jumped up and down on the couch. Why did he always have to shout?

A Beastie Boys song played in the background as I held my fingers poised over my keyboard. All of a sudden the song changed to one of Prince's hits.

"Now THIS is good music."

I chuckled under my breath. Always fighting.

"Hey man, I was listening to that!"

"Well too bad! It's my turn!"

Sheesh. It was impossible to write with these two around.

"Go get your own stereo!"

"Maybe I would if you paid me more!"

"Hey, take that up with your other brother!"

"GUYS!" I couldn't take it any more. "I love you, but please. Take it somewhere else."

Solomon stepped down off the couch. "Sorry."

His younger brother Jacob flipped his hair. "He started it."

"Started it? YOU changed the song!"

"Guysss," I pleaded. "It doesn't matter. I need to finish this paper, and I can't with the two of you arguing like little girls."

"Gir—" Jacob started, but Sol put a hand on his chest. "You're right. Sorry. Let's go, Jake."

The two headed out of the living room and into the kitchen. Within a few minutes, they had begun to argue over who got the last can of Mountain Dew.

"You know I can still hear you?" I called.

They shut up and reluctantly shared the soda.

"Good boys," I smiled, finally beginning to type.

…

Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Olivia. I live in a little apartment with my two best friends, Kenzie and Lauren. We call ourselves Team Unicorn. Yeah, that's right. Get to know us and then judge.

There's a certain band that we all happen to love, named Family Force 5. We also happen to be extremely close with the members.

A little too close, in some cases. It could get a bit hectic sometimes.

I'm studying animation. I hope to work for Disney someday.

Lauren aspires to be an accountant (boooriiing) and Kenzie wants to own her own record company.

Oh, and remember how I said we were close to the members of FF5?

Well…

Kenzie's dating Nathan, the keyboardist. Lauren's dating Jacob, the (as you saw) whiny drummer.

And me?

I'm dating the most perfect man in the world. Joshua Olds, their bassist. The whiny drummer's twin brother.

I'm sort of just kidding about Jacob being whiny. I love him to death.

But Josh…the stars shine brighter when I'm with him. The colors are more vivid. The laughter is louder.

AHEM.

Moving on.

It's a silly way we all met, really. I met Lauren through Twitter. We discussed writing FF5-related fanfiction. Go down the road a bit, and BAM. Best friends.

Lauren also got to know Kenzie through Twitter, and I had already known her for a while. BAM. The perfect three.

Twitter led to Tumblr, and Tumblr led to texting, et cetera.

Then me and Lauren actually met in person at a house party. Kenzie wasn't able to make it, unfortunately.

Guess who else was at said party?

Yep. The Fivers.

Guess how well we clicked with them?

Yep. Very well.

And once Kenzie raised enough money to move to Nashville on her own, we all pooled for an apartment in Tennessee.

So here we are today. Livin' the dream.

It's a crazy story, but it's true. I love all seven of these people so much. Except for the guitarist, Derek. He's too innocent.

I'm just kidding again.

Seriously, you're gonna have to get used to my sense of humor.

…

Two hours later, my paper was finally done. Just in time for dinner.

I stretched as I got up out of the chair. Something smelled delicious. Running a hand through my hair, I stepped into the small kitchen. Lauren was stirring a pot on the stove.

"What's for dinner?" I asked.

"Ramen noodles," she replied.

I rolled my eyes. The girl had an unearthly love for those stupid noodles. I, however, was getting sick of them. Luckily, today it looked like she was adding different spices to change the flavor. 'Bout time.

Kenzie strolled in, beelining for the fridge. "Hey! Who took my Mountain Dew?" she complained.

"Who do you think?" I said as I poked her side. "The Squabblers split it."

"Ugh. Stupid Squabblers." We called Sol and Jake the Squabblers for obvious reasons: out of everyone we knew, they bickered the most.

"Hey. My man is one of those 'Squabblers.' Take it easy," Lauren chimed in, stirring faster.

"Speak of the devil…" Kenzie said under her breath as Jacob strutted through our front door.

Lauren dropped her wooden spoon and ran out to meet him. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms, giggling and kissing her. Kenzie looked at me and made a gagging face.

"How was your day?" he asked. _Probably better than mine was, with you distracting me so much,_ I thought.

"Great! How was yours?"

"Fantastic."

"Awesome. You look amazing."

"So do you!"

Kenzie was now pretending to slit her own throat as the happy couple rubbed noses. She was never into the mushy kind of love. Josh and I aren't really like that either. I guess it's just a Jauren thing. (Ugh. Yes. I hate that nickname. They think it's cute. Sheesh, they think EVERYTHING'S cute.)

Josh and I don't have a nickname. If we did, I guess it'd be Olosh. Or Jolivia? Either way, that's retarded.

Kenathan. Nathenzie. Retarded.

I heard a hissing noise and turned around. Seasoned water was boiling out of Lauren's precious ramen pot and all over the stove. And the counter. And the floor.

But did she notice? Of course not. She was too busy getting tongue from Jake.

UGH. I want to smack them sometimes.

Kenzie raised her eyebrows at me and waltzed up to Lauren. "Hey, I think dinner's ready," she smirked.

"Thanks," Lauren said, only half-paying attention. She glanced over at the stove, then shrieked and released her iron grip on her boyfriend. "MY NOODLES!"

Kenzie high-fived me. She was getting sick of ramen too.

Jacob grabbed some paper towels and helped Lauren clean up the mess. She burnt her fingers on the still-boiling water. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww," she whined.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" Jacob cooed and kissed her fingers one by one.

Kenzie put a fake gun to her head.

"Well, looks like we'll be ordering in tonight," I said. "What do we feel like having?"

Lauren said "Pizza!" right as Kenzie said "Chinese!" and Jacob said "Pizza!"

"JINX!" the lovebirds yelled at the same time. "JINX! JINX! JINX!" Each couldn't seem to say jinx before the other did.

"Jinx!" Kenzie butted in. "You owe me a Mountain Dew." She pointed an accusatory finger at Jacob. He made his best "what-are-you-talking-about" face.

"So, am I ordering pizza then, or what?" I picked up a phone.

Lauren nodded. "Pizza is the best. Cheese, please."

Kenzie shrugged. "I guess so. Cheese is fine."

"Yes, I want the works. And please, no spiders this time," Jacob grinned at me and Lauren.

Lauren laughed as I rolled my eyes. Spiders. There had been mushrooms on his last pizza, and he had literally thrown it across the room because he thought they were spiders.

Weirdo. Adorable man, but weirdo.

I dialed the local pizza place and ordered two large pizzas, one cheese, and one supreme. As I hung up, there was a knock at the door.

"That can't be the delivery guy already," I said as I crossed the room to get to the door.

Upon opening it, I realized that my theory was correct. It was not the delivery guy.


	2. Chapter 2: Kenzie

Standing in the doorway on the other side of Olivia was the rest of the band. And oh, look. Solomon had brought his trophy wife.

Olivia greeted her with a smile, but Lauren slightly grimaced. She never did care for her, even though her name was also Lauren.

I preferred not to have an opinion of her. It was easier that way.

Nathan stepped forward and gave me a high-five in greeting, which we morphed into the V-hand from Star Trek, and then fit together like puzzle pieces. That was our secret handshake. Not as flamboyant as Jauren's typical "hello," but that was the way we liked it.

Whoever thought a hipster and a DJ ninja couldn't be in love was dead wrong.

Yeah, we didn't show our love by madly making out in front of everyone. (That happened behind closed doors, haha.)

But we had something. Something special. Something I didn't ever want to lose.

Our little apartment was pretty packed with all the people standing around in it. I'm not claustrophobic, but I like my space as much as the next person.

Besides, no one even noticed when Nathan and I slipped off to my bedroom.

I closed the door and sat down on my bed, next to him. He smiled at me. "Aren't people going to think things?" he asked.

"Let 'em think," I murmured as I leaned forward and kissed him. I could feel his arms tensing and relaxing with each breath.

I pulled back and looked at them. Oh, geez. They were so toned.

"I love your veins," I said.

Now, that would've sounded extremely insane to any other person. But this is why Nate's the guy for me.

He grinned like a little kid and even flushed a bit. "I love it when you say that," he said.

"I love that you love it when I say that. Makes me love saying it."

"Makes me love you."

"Makes me love…motorcycles."

"Me too." Our lips met again.

Are we perfect together or what?

…

We emerged from my room 10 minutes later, earning a strange look from Olivia. Whoops. Looks like our disappearance hadn't gone unnoticed.

Solomon noticed me standing there and walked over. "Hey heyyy," he jeered, punching my shoulder. "How's it goin'?"

"Fine, you know, so much has happened since you were here half an hour ago," I said and rolled my eyes. I swear, they might as well have lived with us.

He took pretend offense. "Well if you don't like me showing up here anymore, I'll just have to see you around town," he said, his eyes sparkling. "Can't stay away from my McKenzie."

I don't let anyone else call me by my full first name. It sounds so weird. But for some reason, I always let Sol get away with it.

I sat down on the couch, Sol sitting next to me and still trying to keep a conversation going. "But for real, what's up? Anything new?"

Fingering my hair, I shrugged. "Nothing really. Going to shave my head in a little while."

Jacob, who was the local diva and fashionista, heard me from across the room and whipped his head toward me. "What? What?"

"It's in support for cancer patients," I explained. "Plus I'm gonna get some really cool Avatar henna done on my scalp."

"Don't get me wrong, I don't like cancer," Jacob said, sitting in a chair across from me and Sol, "but I don't think I could deal with being bald."

"Well, I'm okay with it. Getting a little nervous, but I'll be fine." I brushed my bangs out of my face. Soon I wouldn't have to do that anymore.

Solomon smiled. "I'm proud of you."

I tried to hide the grin spreading on my face. Sol could be such a sweetheart when he wanted to be.

Jacob eyeballed the top of my head sadly. "I'm just gonna miss being able to switch up your hairstyle," he sighed.

"It's not like it won't ever grow back."

"But Lauren and Olivia won't let me play with their hair!"

The two girls looked over. "I like my hair the way it is," Lauren said. "And you said you did too…"

"Don't get me wrong, I do. It's great. But it's fun for me to stay in practice."

"And Josh won't let me change mine," Olivia teased, poking her man's side.

"Why do you always say that?" he asked. "Your hair is your own deal. I could care less, as long as you're not bald. No offense, Kenzie."

"None taken…?"

"I know, I'm just playing. I like my hair the way it is." Olivia walked into the kitchen to get some drinks, talking through the cutout in the wall.

Jacob threw up his hands in exasperation. "I'm doomed."

Lauren sat down on the chair arm. "Mine won't go much shorter, dear."

"Then let's dye it."

"Again?"

"Black."

"I don't think so."

"You're no fun." Jake pouted.

"It's not like you change your hair all that much either."

"You said you liked my hair!"

"I do!"

"And mine won't go much shorter either!"

Olivia walked out, glasses in hand. "SHUT UP! Let's all just keep our hair, okay? Except for Kenzie."

Lauren O. smirked and took the drink Olivia was offering her. "You can cut Solomon's hair. Lord knows he needs a trim."

"WHOA! I did not agree to this!" Sol shot her a look.

"Please. Before you know it, you'll have hair as long as Josh's old style."

Josh and Olivia looked up simultaneously. "I liked that…" Olivia murmured.

"Me too…" Josh agreed.

"Well, I like shorter hair on men. Especially my man." Lauren O. took a sip of her beverage and pursed her lips.

I snickered. People could be so shallow sometimes. Who cared about who liked the hair? As long as the person with the cut liked it, that's all that mattered.

Solomon opened his mouth again, but thankfully was interrupted by the doorbell. Food's here.

"PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA! PIZZA!" Lauren screamed and ran to the door. As we all looked at her funny, she shrugged. "What? That was from _Home Alone_."

Jacob laughed out loud. "Oh yeah!"

I swear, their mutual ability to be amused easily sure worked for them. Whatever floats their loveboat.

No, I'm not bitter towards either of them. Or both of them. They just get on my nerves sometimes. I'm just not used to people expressing their love so freely…or loudly…or often…

Anyway, that's why I have Nathan. He's the level-headed one in the group. Even Josh could get crazy sometimes, being an Olds.

It's not his fault. It's genes.


	3. Chapter 3: Lauren

Winking at Jacob, I opened the door and took the pizzas from the delivery guy waiting in the hall. Then I gave him his tip and sent him on his way. What? I was hungry.

Ignoring Lauren O.'s smug smile as I walked by, I set the boxes on the dining room table. "Soup's on!"

Jake was the first one to reach the table. "Haha! I get it! It's not soup, it's pizza!"

Ahhh. His innocence melts me inside.

The others don't get that. Kenzie just thinks we make dumb jokes all the time.

And I think I recall Olivia mentioning once that "innocent" didn't cut it for her…

Makes me wonder what Josh and her are like behind closed doors.

Then again…ew. Don't wanna think about that.

I divvied up the pizzas by topping: cheese and supreme. Josh butted in front of me and grabbed like, four slices of cheese. Did I mention there are only eight slices per pizza, and we had nine people waiting to eat?

"JOSH!" I slapped his arm.

"What?"

"Hello, we all have to eat too!" I gestured to the rest of the room. "Start with one, please."

"One? Are you kidding me right now? One isn't even enough for Cash to eat!" Josh replied, referring to his four-year-old nephew, Solomon's son.

"JOSH. Just do it. I'll get you some, I dunno, crackers if there's not enough pizza." Gosh. He could be such a log sometimes.

He groaned and slapped three slices back into the box. "Crackers…starving me around here…" he muttered and walked away.

I shook my head and turned just in time to see Olivia try to sneak off with two pieces of cheese pizza. "Where do you think you're going?"

She stopped cold. "Uh…to eat…"

"Not with that much pizza, young lady." I motioned to the box.

"Young lady? I'm older than you." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"Either way, you're not eating that much in one go."

She reluctantly put the smaller of her two slices back. "Was gonna give it to Josh anyway…" She took her place next to him, pouting.

Luckily for my peace of mind, the rest of our company followed the rules and only took one slice each. I grabbed my cheese slice and dumped some French dressing on my plate.

"What the heck is that?" Derek spoke up.

"French dressing. It's good. You should try it," I said, as Jake dipped his own supreme piece in my dressing.

Olivia shook her head. "She's obsessed with the stuff," she chuckled. "French dressing and ramen noodles: that's Lauren in a nutshell."

"Shut up."

Derek grinned and poured some dressing on his own plate. "I'm up for anything." He took a bite and gave me the thumbs-up. "I like it!"

I nodded my approval and finished off my piece. Looking over the pizza boxes, I saw that it was all gone. I guess other people had already gone back for seconds.

But not Josh, apparently. "Wow, that was satisfying. I'm so stuffed right now. I think I need to unzip my pants," he drawled, staring coldly at me.

"I can help you with that," Olivia said, eyes aglow.

"AHEM. Maybe if you had some FRENCH DRESSING on your measly little slice, it'd fill you up more," I interrupted before the conversation could go any further down the route it was on.

"I don't want that crap on my pizza! I just want more pizza!"

"Could you just be grateful that I paid for all this food for all of us?"

"No."

I threw up my hands in exasperation. Jacob took notice of the fact that I was really frustrated. Like, REALLY frustrated. Not wanting another Solomon-like tantrum on the scene, he stepped in.

"Man, just cool it," he said to Josh, imitating Jeff Bridges as best as he could. "If you're still hungry, I'll just go pick up some more food. And I'LL pay for it," he hurriedly promised, catching the glint in my eye.

Josh crossed his arms. "No, I'm fine. Just forget it."

Good grief. What a moody, self-centered, bipolar little—

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see my alter ego smiling faintly at me. "Don't worry about him. Ya can't win with the guy…unless you're Olivia," he said with a deep Southern accent.

I really love Sol sometimes.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Lauren O. look as though she'd smelled something bad. Why did he bring her here again?

Nathan put his plate in the sink and yawned. "So, we doing anything tonight? Or is the party over?"

"Party? This is your idea of a party?" Josh just couldn't keep his mouth shut, could he? "There's not enough food, I'm bored to death…"

"Well, walk this way and you won't be bored anymore," Olivia tugged at his wrist, trying to walk him down the hall.

"Not now, okay?" he growled at her. She looked dejected, but still clung to his sweatband tattoo.

"Well, I'm sorry that this isn't Disney World, okay?" I finally spoke up. "But I spent all day cleaning and trying to make ramen noodles, and no one appreciates it. It's just never good enough. I'm sorry that I can't cook, okay?" I was getting hysterical. "That's why we ordered the freakin' pizza! Because I ruined dinner! And that wasn't satisfactory, either!" My shoulders started to heave. Oh, no. Not here. Not in front of all these people.

I inhaled sharply and then held my breath. Please, oh please. Keep it together.

Please.

Too late.

The hot tears bubbled down my cheeks. Oh, great. I HATED crying in front of anyone. And now it was just gonna be all awkward. Fantastic.

Jacob walked over and put his arms around me, but I shoved him off. "Just leave me alone!" I cried. He looked hurt, but did as I asked.

Oh man. They were all just standing there staring at me. I couldn't take the silence anymore. I ran down the hall into my room and slammed the door.


	4. Chapter 4: Jacob

The whole room got deathly quiet. Soli turned to my twin brother, a stern look on his face.

"The heck is wrong with you, man?" he reprimanded him. "Geez, what are you, a caveman?"

"Yeah, you were a little harsh," Nate admitted.

Derek opened his mouth and threw in his two cents as well, but I had stopped listening. My mind kept flashing back to the moment when Lauren had flung my arms off of her. She had a true look of anguish on her face. This was obviously deeper than just Josh being a butthead. Something else was wrong. But what? And why wouldn't she feel comfortable telling me?

I sighed and rested my chin in my cupped hand. "Just give it a rest, will ya?" I said to the now-arguing rest of the band. "And leave Josh alone. This isn't his fault."

"Isn't his fault? Did you hear how rude he was to Lauren?" Solomon always defended the short folk.

"He WAS, wasn't he? So very rude to me." Sol's wife was looking through a magazine, biting her nails and half-listening.

"Uh, not you, honey. The OTHER Lauren."

"Oh. Her." She tried to suppress a sneer and failed.

I started seeing red. How DARE she—

I felt a breeze and stopped my thought short. Derek had run past me and was heading down the hall. "I'll talk to her," he called to the rest of us.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," I stood up. "She's MY girlfriend. I'LL do the talking."

"I think I can handle it, Jacob."

"Uh, so can I."

"Maybe you can't," Derek said, surprisingly. "Maybe she would've told you already what her deal is if she'd wanted to tell you."

There was that red again. "What are you suggesting, Derek?"

"Maybe she doesn't trust you as much as you think she does."

This was not Derek. It couldn't be. This was New Derek. Impetuous Derek. Whoever he was, I felt a strong urge to punch him. "What would you know about that?"

"She talks to me, okay? She tells me about her problems. She tells me her secrets. She'll tell me what's going on." With eyes narrowed, he knocked on her door.

"What?"

"It's Derek."

"Come in."

He raised his eyebrows at me and went into her room, closing and—click!—locking the door behind him.

That did it.

NO ONE LOCKS THEMSELVES IN HER ROOM BUT ME.

Struggling to see through the angry haze in my view, I grabbed a paper clip and headed to her room. I popped the lock and practically roared through the doorway. I could barely make out the two shapes sitting on the bed.

I grabbed the shape closest to me and threw it to the floor. Good. The grunt that came from it was masculine. I was right.

Ignoring the pleas coming from the shape beneath me, I dropped to one knee and furiously hit it over and over again. The physical assault cleared my vision and my head. As the world came back into focus, I could see the bloodied face of Derek between my knees. Turning, I saw the freshly tear-stained face of the girl I love.

The look on her face broke my heart into a million pieces. The words that came from her mouth broke those million pieces into a million pieces.

"How could you?"

I opened my mouth. "I…I…"

"He's my best friend. The one I can trust. He was only trying to help, what is wrong with you?" She was crying again.

Screw it all.

"Baby, I didn't mean…I thought he…" The full impact of her words hit me. "What do you mean the 'one you can trust'? What about me?" My own eyes were starting to well up. I moved off of Derek, allowing the poor guy to breathe, and sat on the bed next to her. "Can't you trust me?"

"Well, after that lovely display, I'm not sure." Her brown eyes were bigger than usual. Dang, I love her eyes.

"I was just being overprotective. I only want you to be happy!" I brushed her hair back from her face.

Derek got up and hobbled out to the bathroom to wash his bloody nose off. Watching him leave, Lauren relaxed a bit. "Well, I have to admit…the fact that you punched out Derek in the name of love WAS pretty sexy."

I giggled. "You know how I do, girl."

She actually smiled and leaned her head back against my chest. "It's not that I don't trust you. It's just…I don't know. Derek is so easy to talk to. And when I get to see you, I want all our memories together to be happy. I don't want to waste our time by talking about deep, depressing topics."

"I care about EVERY aspect of your life, Lauren. Not just fluffy stuff." I kissed the top of her head.

"You're way too perfect to be real, you know that? Are you a robot?"

I grinned. "Nah, I'm an ISO. And so is Nathan."

…

Late that night, after everyone else had already left, we lay on her bed, tracing "constellations" in the cracks in her black ceiling. Lauren has a serious thing for stars.

We'd been there for hours. Of course, we hadn't traced constellations the ENTIRE time…

After identifying the Big Dipper, Lauren snuggled her face into my neck. "You know, your tactics are different after you've been mad," she mumbled.

"I know. Sorry."

"I didn't say I didn't like it," she smirked. "It was…more passionate."

"Now I'm hungry."

"What? Why?"

"You're making me think of passion fruit. Mmmm."

She playfully smacked me. "Dork."

I held her closer to me. "So is everything okay?"

"Everything's perfect now."

"No, I mean for real."

"Well, for the most part." She rolled away from me a bit. "I know you're probably dying to know what's going on, but I'll tell you when I feel it's the right time."

"That's fine. As long as I make you happy temporarily."

"You make me happy, perpetually," she assured me. "In everything that you do. In everything that you are. Ugh, I just love you so much it makes me sick."

"Well thanks!" I frowned at her.

"Shut up and have some dark chocolate," she said as she opened a candy bar.

"If I eat too much, it'll make ME sick too."

"And this is why I love you."


End file.
